Sirviente por un mes
by veronica966
Summary: Eren quiere que todas las chicas de su escuela dejen de babear por Rivaille ya que el quiere estar con una de ellas, entonces le hace una puesta a Rivaille donde consiste que el que pierda será el sirviente de alguien por un mes. Eren se llevará una sorpresa al saber que él no ganará el duelo.
1. ¡ Salvaré la escuela SNK !

_Bueno esta es mi primera historia :3 es la primera vez también que escribo un fanfic y más si es de SNK TT¬TT amo este anime y mas la pareja LEVIXEREN son un amorsh...! ok espero les guste mi historia TTuTT  
Shingeki no Kyojin ni los personajes me pertenecen lamentablemente XD_

-Eren creo que estas actuando precipitadamente, piénsalo un poco- Decía Armin tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.  
-Estás loco Armin? Estoy harto de ese engreído y creído de Rivaille, creyéndose bueno en todo ¿Cómo alguien de otra escuela puede volver loco a todas las chicas de aquí?  
-Pero Eren- Interrumpió Mikasa un poco sonrojada –Yo t-también soy una chica y no me llama la atención Rivaille –Dijo juntando sus deditos  
-Pero yo te veo como una amiga Mikasa jamás pensaría nada mas de ti-Decía tranquilo Eren  
-Creo que se rompió algo…-Dijo Armin escuchando un vidrio rompiéndose  
-no te preocupes no es nada-Dijo Mikasa tocando su pecho y botando un aura de tristeza-Nada importante…  
-Okey! Entonces comienza la operación desterrar a Rivaille del colegio de SNK!-Decía Eren con pose de triunfador.

Eren entró al salón pensando y anotando en su pequeño block cosas que tenía por hacer o mejor dicho cosas que le quería hacer a Rivaille cuando acepte la derrota. No le importaba si el profesor estaba dando la clase de Geometría –curso que más odiaba el ojos de jade- mientras no le molestara en lo absoluto

-Deberías prestar más atención Eren…-Decía Jean tapándose con un libro para que el profesor no se dé cuenta que él estaba hablando.  
-No se dará cuenta déjame en paz-Decía Eren mirándolo pesadamente  
-Ustedes dos menudo par de habladores si quieren hablar salgan de mi clase!-Dijo el profesor con una voz fuerte que asusto a varios, ya que varios estaban durmiéndose.

Eren y Jean salieron de mala gana por la puerta principal y se sentaron en el piso del corredor soltando varios suspiros hasta que Eren fue el primero en romper el silencio

-Fue tu culpa de que nos botaran-Dijo Eren mirando a otro lado  
-MI culpa?! Fue la tuya yo te advertí y no me hiciste caso!  
-Si no me hubieras hablado no se hubiera dado cuenta  
-Si no me hubieras contestado tampoco se hubiera dado cuenta GENIO!  
-Me estas echando la culpa?  
-Para nada Eren, creo que tu diminuto cerebro no entendería de quien es la culpa  
-Calla cara de caballo, me olvide mi block de apuntes ahora no podré saber en qué le puedo ganar a Rivaille  
-¿Por qué compites contra Rivaille ni me puedes ganar a mí y ya quieres llegar a niveles más altos?  
-Porque soy el poco cuerdo que me atrevería enfrentarlo GENIO-Dijo Eren sacándole la lengua en señal de victoria de la discusión  
-Tsk… Había escuchado que Rivaille no es muy bueno en algo-Dijo Jean desinteresadamente

A Eren le brillaron los ojos jade tan hermosos que el solo tiene a lo que Jean se sonrojó un poco, no le gustaba Eren… Bueno tal vez solo un poquito, pero más le gustaba Mikasa, eso era lo que él solía decir para no sentirse tan "homo".

-Escuché que es muy malo en paintball-Dijo Jean pensativo  
-Es… es enserio? ¿No me mientes no?-Dijo Eren un poco asustado, bueno si Rivaille no sabía él podía entrenar y patearle el trasero  
-Eso me dijo un amigo del amigo de la persona más cercana hacia él  
-¡¿Cómo va ser eso una fuente confiable?!  
-Tómalo o déjalo de acuerdo Jaeger!

Eren se mordió el labio inferior, no tenía ninguna idea él era malo en todo, y Jean siquiera le estaba dando una buena idea para poder competir.

-De acuerdo, le diré ahorita mismo-Dijo Eren decidido levantándose y caminando lentamente  
-¿Ahora? Pero…  
-Ahora están en descanso saltaré la verja e iré tras ese enano-Dijo Eren decidido con su misión

"Esto se pondrá bueno" Pensó Jean mientras seguía a un Eren con un paso decidido y muy en el fondo un poco temblorosos dirigiéndose hacia su presa sin saber que la presa iba a ser el mismo. Saltó la verja y caminó por el patio viendo a muchos chicos jugando y otros sentados conversando, al ver a Eren comenzaron los murmullos que no cesaban y comenzaron a seguir al Ojos de Jade. Buscó con la mirada de algún rastro de Rivaille y lo encontró con un grupo de chicas y chicos que hablaban con él de cosas triviales a lo que él solo asentía con la cabeza o no les daba importancia.

Rivaille estaba aburrido, lo mismo de siempre la monotonía y de la joven Petra que siempre lo seguía y no lo dejaba de una "puta vez en paz" como decía él, quería un poco de diversión pero nadie se le hacía frente en nada, era divertido dar miedo pero no tanto como ahora.

-Levi 3! Alguien quiere hablar contigo-Decía Hanji animadamente mientras acercaba a Eren por donde se encontraban.

Se miraron fijamente… Rivaille nunca había visto esos ojos en su vida y esos rasgos de dulzura y suavidad en la cara de nadie.

-Si? ¿Me buscas para algo?-Dijo Rivaille sin cambiar la expresión aunque estaba sorprendido no cambió el rostro  
-Quiero… quiero que dejes en paz a las chicas de mi escuela –Dijo Eren mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con un poco de temor.  
-Si no quiero? ¿Quién eres niñato para decirme que mierda hacer ah?-Dijo Rivaille frunciendo un poco el ceño  
-Se llama Eren Jaeger- Dijo Jean empujando a Eren para acercarlo más a su contrincante  
-Eren eh? ¿Y qué piensas hacer para que cambie de opinión a EREN?-Dijo Levi parándose  
-Te reto a un duelo de paintball el que gane será el sirviente del otro por todo un mes-Dijo Eren tratándose de dar fuerzas-¿O no puedes enano?

Rivaille se asombró ante las palabras del joven ya que nadie desde hace mucho tiempo lo había llamado así.

-Te jodiste mocoso, me implorarás que acabe con tu vida antes de ser mi puto sirviente-Dijo Rivaille jalándole de su polo para que llegue a su altura

Eren se sonrojó un poco "¿Que estoy haciendo?" se decía a si mismo mientras extendía su mano en señal de conformidad.

-Mañana a las 3 p.m. en el hotel abandonado, espero que te atrevas a venir enano  
-Llámame una vez más así y te arrepentirás cuando seas mi sirviente-Dijo Rivaille con una sonrisa de maldad mientras se alejaba de él.

_muy cortito? Lo siento estoy fuera de conociemiento yaoi ahorita (?) gomene u.u pero la proxima sera mas hermoso *°*  
__**Matta-Nee !**__**  
Vero-chan~**_


	2. Trabajando y Entrenando

**_Segundo cap del fanfic :3 ! espero les guste a muchos como a mi me gusta escribirlo.  
Ya lo saben SNK ni los personajes son míos..!_**

* * *

-¡¿Qué has hecho Eren?!-Decía Armin asombrado y a la vez asustado por su mejor amigo  
-Dije que haría lo posible para ganarle a "Levi"-Decía Eren mientras tomaba de su zumo  
-Pero…-Armin iba a decirle algo, pero Mikasa lo interrumpió con una tocada a su hombro

Armin vio a Mikasa en sus ojos decía un "No te escuchará es demasiado tarde" Armin miró al suelo su mejor amigo iba ser fritamente condenado. Aunque no ganaba nada diciéndole que Rivaille era bueno en Paintball ya que sería peor para Eren el saber que iba a perder.

-Lo harás bien Eren-Dijo Armin con una sonrisa un poco entristecida  
-Gracias Armin, lo haré bien porque Mikasa me enseñará  
-Eh? NISIQUIERA SABES JUGAR!

_entrenar,entrenar,entrenar,entrenar,entrenar,entre nar,entrenar,entrenar,entrenar,entrenar,entrenar,e ntrenar,entrenar,entrenar,entrenar,entrenar,entren ar._

_-_Duende! ¿No estás entrenando?-Le preguntaba Hanji con una sonrisa  
-¿Por qué lo haría pervertida?-Decía Levi caminando despreocupado hacia su casa  
-¿No crees que te gane?  
-¡Para nada! Levi puede con quien sea no es cierto-Decía Petra agarrando del brazo a Rivaille  
Rivaille solo suspiró-Te acompaño a tu casa Petra vamos…-decía cansado y aburrido de ir siempre por ese recorrido, dejarla en la puerta, del intento de que ella le besara y de las entradas a comer que le hacía la madre de ella al verlos los dos. Estaba pensando en eso cuando de la nada pensó en el color jade y se acordó de esos ojos. Si, ese mocoso estaba en sus pensamientos "Serán lentes de contacto? Creo que eran de verdad".

-¿Qué te parece Levi?-Le decía Petra sacándolo de su intriga  
-ah...? Lo siento estaba distraído, ¿De qué me hablabas?  
-Si ¿Quisieras ir a una fiesta conmigo? -Decía Petra mirando a otro lado por lo avergonzada que estaba.  
-Lo siento pero mañana es el duelo de Paintball-Decía Rivaille para zafarse de Petra e irse rápidamente.

Rivaille le hizo una seña de despedida con su mano y caminó rápido, Petra era bonita pero él no la veía de esa forma, tampoco quería tratarla mal ya que son amigos desde la infancia aunque ella quería otra cosa. Suspiró resignado imaginando que sus padres haría que se casen a la fuerza y tener que vivir con ella, no era una mala opción pero él no quería. Siguió caminando por la ciudad viendo tiendas estaba atardeciendo, comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío las hojas caían de los árboles, ya estaba en otoño un buen clima para tomar un cappuccino o un expresso. Llegó a una cafetería, los padres de Hanji eran los dueños, era una de las mejores de toda la ciudad. "Creo que es buen ser amigo de una alíen" Pensaba mientras entraba a la tienda sin pensar que este sería una tarde divertida.

_Café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café, café._

Eren tenía que trabajar para poder ayudar a sus padres a solventar los pagos de su escuela, una de las razones también porque odiaba a Rivaille era porque era una familia de poder, de buena economía… Odiaba la escuela_ "Alas de Libertad" _Todos unos creídos hijos de la aristocracia, ellos jamás pasarían por una necesidad económica ni por un trabajo como el que tenía que hacer… Era su primer día de trabajo así que tenía que dar su mejor esfuerzo la presencia era lo más importante en el trabajo._  
__**"Sonríe nunca olvides que en este empleo aunque te encuentres con tu peor enemigo debes sonreír"**_ –No lo olvidaré madre- Decía en voz baja mientras se ponía su traje de mayordomo, ese café tenía de tema la buena servidumbre.

-Eren ¿ya sabes lo que tienes que decir cuando alguien llegue no?-Le decía Hanji con una sonrisa en los labios  
-Si señorita Hanji Zoe-Decía Eren dando una reverencia  
-No me llames así, solo llámame Hanji. ¿Somos amigos no?-Decía mientras sus lentes brillaban por la luz.  
-Espera… tu eres amiga de...!  
-Oh un cliente ve por ellos campeón-Decía Hanji mientras lo empujaba sin que pudiera acabar su frase- Va ser una tarde muy divertida-Sonreía y se iba al mostrador para ver todo desde un buen ángulo.

Eren hacía un buen trabajo varias jovencitas se habían encantado por su ojos su manera educada de atenderlas y varios jóvenes estaban sorprendidos también por la hospitalidad de alguien que recién comenzaba a trabajar. Pero siempre viene una tormenta que él no se la esperaba.

-Buenas Tardes Joven…-Decía mientras su cuerpo se helaba y se blanqueaba del terror  
-Oi, así que trabajas aquí ah? Mocoso-Decía Rivaille viéndolo de arriba abajo_  
__**"Sonríe nunca olvides que en este empleo aunque te encuentres con tu peor enemigo debes sonreír"…**_ "ahora lo comprendo" se decía mentalmente.  
-Joven mis más sinceras disculpas por dejarlo aquí esperando, sígame le daré un buen sitio junto la ventana-Decía Eren tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia el lugar.

Rivaille lo miró un poco sorprendido siguiéndolo para sentarse en su lugar, sin que Eren sepa le había dado el lugar que a él más le gustaba.

-¿Qué va querer ordenar joven?-Preguntaba Eren sonriéndole pacíficamente  
-Un café Mocha-Dijo sorprendiendo a Hanji que estaba de espectadora  
-Dentro de un momento le traigo el café-Dijo Eren yéndose al mostrador diciéndole a Hanji el pedido  
-Pasa algo Hanji?-Preguntaba Eren consternado  
-Nada… es solo que es la primera vez que Levi pide algo un poco dulce…-Decía Hanji impactada mientras lo servía en una taza.

Rivaille pensaba en que fue del mocoso que hace un par de horas le había insultado y pedido un duelo de Paintball, miró hacia la ventana tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Lo siento si me demoré aquí está su pedido disfrútelo- Dijo Eren dejando el café en la mesa y yéndose rápidamente.

Levi tomó un sorbo del café y se dio cuenta de un papel que había al costado de la taza, arqueó la ceja de intriga, la abrió tranquilamente y sonrió, una sonrisa rápida que nadie se daría cuenta. En el papel decía:

_**Mañana acabaré contigo, te venceré Rivaille! Atte.: Eren Jaeger  
**__  
_-Mañana será un gran día- Dijo dando un sorbo más a su café.

_Rabia, rabia, rabia, rabia, rabia, rabia, rabia, rabia, rabia, rabia, rabia, rabia, rabia, rabia, rabia, rabia, rabia, rabia, rabia, rabia, rabia, rabia, rabia, rabia, rabia._

-Mikasa, enséñame de una vez –Gritaba Eren  
-¿Qué pasó Eren?  
-Tuve una horrible experiencia hoy en el café, solo enséñame  
-Mañana será un terrible día… -Decía Mikasa en voz baja mientras se preparaba para enseñarle a Eren.

* * *

Escribiría más pero no tengo tiempo D: !

**Matta-Nee~  
Vero-chan**


	3. Un hotel embrujado (?)

_**Hello :3 Mis mas sinceras disculpas TT-TT me he tardado mucho porque he tenido exámenes y también porque no estaba inspirada D: ! En verdad lo siento tanto, trataré de escribir antes ahora ^^ Por favor disfruten este cap. RAVIOLLI ! asdasdasdasd**_

* * *

Después del colegio Eren y Mikasa seguían practicando mientras Armin seguía releyendo su libro de Geometría.

-Eren, deberías ver esto, te servirá mucho en el juego- Decía Armin tratando de hacerle interesar a Eren el cual no le prestaba atención.  
-La geometría no sirve para este juego Armin, hay que tener fuerza y agilidad.

Armin suspiró y siguió viendo mientras sentía el aire en su rostro, miró al cielo tratando de encontrar alguna nube en que distraerse, pero solo encontraba un celeste infinito igual que sus ojos, se quedó distraído mirando a un punto inerte tratando de pensar en la táctica que usaría Rivaille para ganarle a Eren. Pero Mikasa lo sacó de su pensamiento.

-Armin, vamos ya son las 3… ya es hora-Decía Mikasa tranquilamente

Los tres fueron tranquilamente al juego esperado al llegar vieron a Rivaille hablando con Irvin y Hanji que estaban molestándolo por la orden de café de ayer.

-Pensé que no vendrías mocoso-Decía Levi recargando su arma y limpiándola tranquilamente.  
-Eso es lo que yo debería decir…-Refuta Eren con un poco de miedo en su voz.

Hanji les dijo las reglas del juego. El que reciba tres balazos de pintura ganaba fácilmente, no valía salir del edificio abandonado.

Era un poco engañoso el lugar, hasta Eren se preguntaba muchas veces porque escogió ese edificio… Para darse valor? Tal vez. Miró a su contrincante, no le vio ni una pizca de temor ni intranquilo tenía la misma cara de siempre y los mismos ojos en los que cualquiera se perdería al tratar de adivinar lo que pensaría. Caminó hasta su punto estratégico y se dejó caer por unos segundos hasta que escuchó un disparo que significaba el comienzo del juego.  
Se escondió rápidamente en un muro mirando de un lado a otro para no ser derribado a la primera, ni él mismo estaba seguro de sí. Pero tenía que seguir el juego no podía dejarse ganar por un miedo sin razón, comenzó a bajar las escaleras cerciorándose de no toparse con Rivaille.

Cuarto Piso  
Eren entraba de cuarto a cuarto para ver si estaba el "Enano Gruñón" darle los tres disparos de una buena vez y terminar con ese miedo que recorría su cuerpo cada 5 minutos; los cuartos estaban destrozados y algunos quemados, ese edificio daba más miedo por dentro que por fuera, retratos distorsionados por los años, crujido de las escaleras al bajar o subir… Eren estaba tan asustado que sentía que había alguien más que lo seguía.  
-Ri... Rivai-lle si estás aquí… -No pudo terminar la frase al asustarse con un sonido fuerte de una puerta abriéndose detrás de él-AHH...!- Gritó bajando rápidamente por las escaleras (Tipo Chihiro cuando bajó por las escaleras ). Hasta el piso dos.

Tercer Piso  
Rivaille estaba caminando de lo más tranquilo por el tercer piso mientras veía la estructura del lugar. "Esta todo asqueroso" Pensaba mientras le pasaba un dedo a una ventana vio su reflejo, arregló su mechón y vio un bulto negro atrás suyo… se acercaba lentamente, su cuerpo no reaccionaba "Maldición". Sentía que no podía respirar, algo lo ahorcaba, su pecho se contraía.  
-AHHH…!-Escuchó un grito y vio a Eren bajar por las escaleras. Su respiración volvió, podía moverse.  
-Sin querer te debo una mocoso…-Dijo mientras lo seguía pero la puerta se le cerró en la cara.

Tercer-Segundo Piso  
Eren se calmó al darse cuenta que estaba en el segundo piso, "estaré a salvo" Pensó erróneamente mientras inspeccionaba el lugar. Esa parte del edificio estaba limpio (?), más que eso impecable, las luces estaban prendidas y las pinturas estaba intactas. Las puertas eran tan hermosas, como si aún funcionara el Local.  
Rivaille trataba de abrir la puerta para poder ir con Eren.

-¡Jaeger abre la maldita puerta!-Decía mientras golpeaba la puerta intensamente.  
"Por el amor de Higía ¿por qué me preocupo?" Pensaba mientras seguía tocando fuertemente.

Eren seguía perdido en la belleza del lugar hasta que vio una puerta abrirse tranquilamente mientras salía una niña aprox. De 5 años llorando tapándose su cara.  
-¿Estás bien?-Decía Eren acercándose a ella.  
-No… perdí mi peluche favorito-Decía la niña mientras seguía tapándose la cara con sus pequeñas manitas.  
-Entiendo.  
-No es cierto, ¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES!- Gritó la niña, Eren retrocedió un poco y comenzó a ver como el lugar se ponía feo "¡Mierda! ¿¡Hasta los muertos ven Silent Hill?!"Se dijo mientras trataba de abrir la puerta más cercana, y comenzó a escuchar golpes de ahí.

-¡EREN! ¡Abre la puta puerta!-Gritaba Rivaille ya dándose por vencido.  
-¡Rivaille! Déjate de jugar y ábreme la puerta de una vez, ya no es gracioso-Decía Eren tratando de abrir la puerta.

"¿Acaso no me escucha?" Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Rivaille dio un vistazo por la puerta hasta que vio un rinconcito, donde entraría una persona de baja estatura y delgada.  
-Por primera vez amo mi tamaño-Dijo sarcásticamente entrando por ahí- ¿Qué es esto?-Decía mientras agarraba un peluche de un osito un poco sucio por el polvo del lugar.  
Tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo limpió un poco.

Segundo Piso  
"Estoy muerto… Me quedaré aquí para siempre" Pensaba Eren al ver a la niña acercándose a él lentamente.  
-¿Por qué no lo buscamos juntos?-Decía tratando de tranquilizar a ese fantasma.  
-¿Buscar esto?-Eren volteó y vio a Rivaille extendiendo un peluche.  
-Rivaille... –Eren quedó atónito.  
-Deja de lloriquear, así no encontrarás nada- Decía Rivaille mientras se acercaba a la pequeña que comenzó a tranquilizarse –Toma, cuídalo para la próxima vez-Dijo tocando su cabecita de la niña y dándole el peluche  
-Gracias-Dijo la niña enseñando una gran sonrisa y desapareciendo en paz.

Eren miró a Rivaille y comenzó a caerle un poco de lágrimas  
-Oi… ¿Por qué lloras?  
-¡Porque tenía miedo, casi me orino!-Decía mientras seguía llorando  
-¿Quieres salir de aquí?  
-Si-decía entre sollozos  
-Okey, cumpliré tu deseo-Al terminar de decir esto Rivaille tomó su arma y le disparó tres veces.  
- … -Eren se arrodilló y miró al vacío.  
-Vamos, hay que salir de aquí. Fue el juego más rápido de todos, duramos menos de 10min.

-Eren vamos…  
- Como te odio, odio tu colegio, tus amigos, todos felices… no padecen de nada, malditos bastardos adinerados. Para usted no es nada del otro mundo… otro sirviente más, no le encuentro el chiste de esto.  
- … -suspiro- Lo hablaremos mañana no creo que quieras estar aquí toda la tarde.

Al salir se dieron cuenta que sí estuvieron toda la tarde. Eran las 8 de la noche… 5 HORAS  
que se quedaron ahí en el edificio. ¿Cómo es posible? No tenían idea. Cada uno tomó su camino para irse a su casa.  
Eren se fue con Mikasa ya que Armin se había ido a las 4 de la tarde. Mientras que Rivaille se fue con Hanji y Erwin.  
-¿Qué hiciste en 5 horas con Eren a solas ah? Que pervertido eres Levi ~

-Hanji deja a Rivaille con su preferencia sexual en paz  
-Gracias Erwin, eres de muy buena ayuda –sarcasmo-  
-Para eso están los amigos- Decía Erwin con una sonrisa típica  
-Hanji  
-Dime Enanín ¿qué pasa?-Dijo Hanji con un poco de intriga.  
-¿Se puede hacer un intercambio de colegio?

* * *

**_CHAN CHAN CHAN... ! Bueno eso de un hotel embrujado fue porque no sabíacmo hacer el juego, escribía y borraba mucho u.u además me gusto la idea de hacer eso. Sobre el intercambio aún nose a quien intercambiar... si a Eren para que vaya al cole de Rivaille o a Rivaille que vaya al cole de Eren TT-TT ! :3 ! Gracias por leer un besote a todos ustedes !_**** O3O**


	4. Un poco de Rivaille

Rivaille tomó aire antes de entrar a la oficina de su padre pues no se llevaban para nada. Rivaille le tenía mucha cólera porque él, más que nadie, sabía que su padre engañaba a su madre con su secretaria (que cambiaba cada mes). Rivaille tocó una vez y entró sin esperar una respuesta… Encontrar a una secretaria con su torso descubierto no era cosa nueva para él.

-No quiero insultarla así que por favor desaparezca de mi vista-Dijo Rivaille educadamente.

La secretaria miró de reojo al señor buscando una aprobación para irse, él asintió con la cabeza de lo cual ella se fue mirando con desprecio a Rivaille antes de irse.

-Siquiera trata de encontrar una puta que no me odie ¿sabes? –Dijo Rivaille sentándose en un sillón cercano al escritorio de su "padre".  
-¿Qué quieres? Tengo mucho que hacer.  
-Se nota padre… -Dijo tomando con sus dedos el brassier de la secretaria.  
-Algún día pasarás por lo que yo paso.

Rivaille quería golpearlo, pero lo meditó por unos segundos. Si le seguía el juego, tal vez, obtendría lo que quisiera.

-Bueno aunque no quiera admitirlo, estoy en esos pasos-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.  
-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Ese es mi hijo!-Dijo el señor sirviéndose un poco de vodka.  
-Y… tu sabes que… en el colegio en donde estoy las chicas no son fáciles, además me he interesado en una… chica. Chico ¡okey! Soy homo.  
- . . . Sabes que no te creo nada de lo que dices ¿no?  
-Si lo sé, solo hazme el maldito traslado y te dejo de molestar.  
-Esa es una mejor oferta- El señor llenó el formulario como sea mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente.  
-Siquiera sabes el nombre de la joven con la que estabas…  
-Se llama como tu madre.  
- Eres un bastardo…-Dijo Rivaille con su cara de odio infinito, que, no le hizo efecto en su padre.  
-Aquí esta, ahora lárgate-Dijo entregándole la hoja firmada- Ah… y haces pasar otra vez a Carolina.  
-Trata de salir con mi madre, está sospechando-Diciendo eso Rivaille salió de la oficina tirando la puerta.

Rivaille estaba tan molesto como para matar a alguien, trató de calmarse tal vez si pensaba en los ojos Jade de Eren se calmaría, y eso pasó. Mañana lo vería, trataría de ser su amigo, tal vez algo más si se da la oportunidad. Suspiró. Estaba pensando como una quinceañera sobre su verdadero amor.  
Se topó con la secretaria, la miró de reojo, en verdad era muy bonita y se parecía mucho a su madre en ciertos aspectos. Alta, blanca como la leche, cabello recogido pero lacio de color castaño cuidado a la perfección, labios un poco gruesos, y de contextura delgada.

-Oi! Mi padre te busca, ah y toma aunque no creo que los necesites ahora- Le dijo Rivaille a Carolina dándole el brassier que encontró en la oficina de su padre.  
-Usted, es su hijo. Lo siento mucho en verdad –Dijo Carolina apenada y avergonzada agarrando su brassier.  
-Le seré sincero, lo odio pero viéndola mejor a usted, ya sé porque la escogió. Espero que no la cambie como a las otras- Dijo Rivaille hablándole cordialmente.  
-Gracias-Dijo Carolina agachando su cabeza.

Rivaille giró para irse a su casa y dejó a la secretaria en la oficina de su padre. Suspiró por segunda vez y miró al cielo viendo las pocas estrellas que había.

-Enserio te cambias de colegio?!  
-Si Hanji… ¿Para eso me llamas a las 2:00 a.m.?-Dijo Rivaille bostezando por el sueño  
-Mi querido Levi… sé que te he molestado demasiado y me he pasado un poco con lo de tu orientación sexual... pero irte? Te voy a extrañar Enanín…  
-Si esas son unas disculpas las aceptaré –suspiro- No me voy a morir Hanji, ni me estoy mudando de casa  
-Para nada… ¡Te mudas DE COLEGIO!  
-Me vas a dejar sordo maldición!  
-Dime la verdad… ¿por qué te estas cambiando de colegio?  
-Te lo contaré mañana en la escuela  
-¡Pero si no estarás en la escuela!  
-Pues por eso… Buenas Noches y deja de llamar al puto celular!

Rivaille apagó el celular y miro al su alrededor, después de un par de segundo se acostumbró a la oscuridad y pudo ver con facilidad su habitación. Su escritorio ordenado con dos hojas a la vista para escribir si le daba la gana, tirada un poco de su ropa por el apurón del día a día, ya el sábado limpiaría su cuarto como siempre, un ropero con dos rayadas por culpa del maldito gato de sus hermanos y una mesita de estar al lado de su cama con la foto de su familia, y un vaso con agua. Tomó el cuadro y la examinó: estaba su madre, sus hermanos: ese par de mellizos que hacían sus travesuras con un toque dulce, él: que estaba con un semblante serio como de costumbre y al lado su padre con una media sonrisa…  
Dejó el cuadro en su lugar y tomó un sorbo de agua. Tenía que volver a dormir si mañana vería a ese mocoso. Pero antes de acostarse agarró una hoja de su escritorio y empezó a escribir:

**Puntos Positivos:**

Veré a ese niño con sus grandes y hermosos ojos jade.  
Podría entablar una conversación. si darle órdenes se le podría llamar conversación.  
Y lo vería sonreír de nuevo.

**Puntos Negativos:**

Me mandará al carajo. 99% de probabilidad.  
No estaré en su salón ya que soy un año mayor que él.  
Puede creer que soy un acosador.  
Pensará que lo hago para molestarle. En verdad ese era mi primera razón por el cambio de colegio.

Rivaille dejó la hoja en su escritorio y se volvió a dormir, sí, mañana será un día muy cansado para él y Eren.

* * *

Lo siento TT-TT He estado con examenes despues navidad (por cierto Feliz Navidad atrasadazo.. TTuTT) pero prometo subir dejando un dia ya que estoy de vacaciones :3 ! Y como no quería dejarles asi.. pensé en subir un capitulo -aunque es muy cortito u.u- Pero hice lo mejor que pude TTuTT Espero les haya gustado cualquier pregunta no se preocupen contesto cualquiera.


End file.
